Big Brother Sims Rules
Big Brother Sims Rules This is the rules of my Big Brother UK Sims Series 1 The sims are not allowed to leave the house. If they do they will be punished. 2 Each week the sims will have to nominate 2 of there own. The wheel decides who is up for eviction. The people with the most Nominations will face eviction. The public will vote to evict. Unless a twist happens. 3 If a housemate get 3 warnings or more Big Brother May have no other choice but to remove them from the house. 4 The housemates are not aloud to have their sims phones out. If they do they will be given a warning. 5 The finalists will be given a party by Big Brother for getting to the finals. 6 If a holiday comes decorating is optional but is recommended. 7 If a housemate dies Or gets hurt in the house they will be removed for their safety. 8 Evicted housemates will be killed when evicted. Or moved to a separate house 9 If several housemates break the rules the house will be put on lockdown. 10 During Nominations and evictions, all housemates must be in the living room and sitting on the couches. With nice closes on. ------------------------------------------------------------------- Warnings 1st warning- The housemate that gets 1 warning. Will be called to the DR and given a warning for what they did. 2nd warning- The housemate with warning #2 will be called to the DR and temporarily moved out of the house 1-3 sim day 3rd warning- The housemate that is given warning #3 will be called to the DR. They will automatically face eviction. If nominations already occurred he or she will be added to the voting list. 4th warning- The housemate that is given warning #4 will be called to the DR. Big Brother will then tell he or she that they will remove that housemate. Then the housemate will be removed from the house. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Weekly logs and task if you want to do a series. Day 1- The 8 housemates move into the Big Brother house. They get to know each other for the next 4-5 days Day 6- The first task will happen on this day. You can make up a task if you like. After the task nominations will happen. Day 8- The 1st eviction will take place later tonight. All housemates must get ready 1-2 hours before the eviction and must be in the living room and sitting down on the couches when the eviction starts. Day 10- The housemates will talk and make memories until day 12. This episode is the weekly show before the task. Day 12- The 2nd task will take place today. This is also a weekly show. Day 14 -The 2nd nominations will happen. Plus a daily show of Big Brother Day 18- 2nd eviction will take place. And a daily episode will happen Day 20- the 3rd task will happen today. And plus a daily episode will happen Day 24- The 3rd nomination will happen today. Plus a daily episode Day 26- The 3rd eviction will happen later tonight. plus a daily episode will happen. Day 30- The 4th task will happen and a daily episode will happen. Day 35- The 4th nominations will happen today and a daily episode will happen. Day 39- The 4th eviction will happen later today and a daily episode will happen Day 42- The 5th task will happen today and a daily episode. Day 47- The 5th nominations will happen and a daily episode. Day 50- The 5th eviction will happen later today and daily episode. Day 55- The 6th Task will happen today and a daily episode. Day 60- A party will happen by Big Brother to congrats the final 3. Day 64- The 6th nominations will happen today and daily episode. Day 69- The 6th eviction and daily episode. Day 70- Daily episode and memories of the season. Day 72- Voting for the winner video will go up and the link to vote for the winner. Voting will last for a week and a half Day 80- Last daily show of Big Brother before finals Day 83- Live final will happen tonight. Day 84- Last episode recap of season and apps will open. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Total days in house 84 days. Total task 6, Total evictions 6, Total nomonations 6.